My Sebastian
by MissCourtneyL
Summary: This is just a little Seblaine drabble. Blaine is a Warbler and Sebastian is a new transfer student.
1. A New Arrival

**I ship Klaine just as much as anyone else, but this is just a little Seblaine drabble that came to my mind and I thought I would just give it a go and see how it turns out. I hope you enjoy it!**

I still remember it all in my head, like one of those perfect love stories you read about in books and always fantasize about. I still remember the first time I saw him, my Sebastian. The white teeth of his smile, the first time he opened his mouth and I heard that angelic voice of his, the perfect styling of his hair. All of that and so much more just drove me crazy about Sebastian Smythe. So I, Blaine Anderson, want to tell you the story of this perfect boy and how I grew to love him.

It all started on a Wednesday. The Warblers were all just mucking about in our room and not doing anything productive when suddenly there was a knock at the door. We all suddenly grew quiet and standing there was the most beautiful boy that I had ever seen in my life. He had a perfect smile, perfect hair, and when he opened his mouth to say, "Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm a transfer here and I came down to see if you had any open positions for me to try out for." His voice was the most perfect voice I had ever heard. I just couldn't believe it, I was speechless. I was only brought back to life when this boy opened his mouth and started to sing, it was the most beautiful voice I had heard in a long time.

Of course he was accepted into The Warblers, and for the rest of the meeting all I could think about was this boy. What was he doing to me? I don't remember the last time someone made me feel this happy and warm on the inside, it was like I was melting. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but I enjoyed it so much.

That night as I lay in bed, Sebastian was all I could think about. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his nose, his body, his voice, just everything about him. It was driving me absolutely crazy, I had to do something about it. Then and there it was decided, next Warbler practice, I would invite him to a coffee with me at the Lima Bean. There was a bit of fear mixed with excitement in me. What would I say? What would he say? The thought of hanging out with this boy though, that slowly drove all my fears away as I started to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

What seemed like an eternity later to me, the next Warbler practice came around. Finally, now I would get to ask this beautiful boy out. After practice, I thought, I need to prepare myself and get rid of the slowly increasing butterflies in my stomach. Throughout our whole practice, I couldn't concentrate one bit. Very soon it was all going to happen.

Suddenly, the end of that day's session came around. Alright, this was it. This was either going to make or break my day.

I slowly walked over to Sebastian as he was finishing packing up his things. He wasn't looking at me, so I quickly had time to compose myself. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached him. "Hi," I began, "I don't know if you know me or not, but I'm Blaine, one of your fellow Warblers. Seeing as you're new around here, I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a cup of coffee with me at the Lima Bean?" After I finished speaking, I slowly bit my lip and waited to see what he would say.

A slow smile spread across the face of Sebastian Smythe. "Sure thing, I would absolutely love to, Blaine. It would be perfect."

I smile quickly spread across my face as I knew that it was the start of something.


	2. Coffee Beans And Smiles

**This story was originally supposed to only be the first chapter, but a plot came to me and I have decided to write more. I hope that you enjoy! Plus, any sort of reviews would be quite helpful.**

As we walked out of Dalton together, quite close to each other I may add, my heart was pounding like it was about to break through my ribcage. How had I, Blaine Anderson, managed to score a date with the cutest boy in school? He had only been here a couple of days, well this was his third day, and I was going to coffee with him, and on a Friday may I add. Actually, was it even a date? He didn't even know if Sebastian was gay, he could just think I had asked to be friendly. I would somehow have to subtly slip in a way to see his sexuality. If he was straight, I'd just about die.

We finally had arrived at the Lima Bean, something about this place just made Blaine so happy and at home. They waited in the short queue quietly, all the talking could be done when they had their coffee and were in a comfortable and warm spot. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, it was finally their turn to order.

"What would you boys like to order?" The barista asked, looking from one boy to another.

"Er, medium drip for me." I replied, my favourite drink of all time.

"I'll have what he's having." Sebastian said after a silence, it was obvious he hadn't been here before.

We had to stand around for a few more minutes with a silence hanging over us, but right on time the girl loudly said, "Two medium drips right up." Naturally we quickly took them and scrambled off to find a table before all of those McKinley kids took up the space.

"So, how are you enjoying Dalton so far?" I asked, trying to make conversation and avoiding silence at all costs. If he thought I was boring, he wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore, that couldn't happen.

"I love it, being with the Warblers is definitely my favourite though." He added a wink after he said 'Warblers.'

Wait, was this beautiful boy _flirting_ with me? I wondered that for about 10 seconds before I replied, "Oh, I know what you mean. I just adore singing and dancing, and you know what? You're not too bad yourself." I flashed my smile.

"Aw, thank you Blaine!" he smiled a shy little smile back while turning slowly red. "How long have you been at Dalton?"

"Ever since I was a freshman." I replied, starting to panic. I had realized that after asking him about school, I hadn't thought of anything else to ask, so I accidentally blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sebastian seemed a little taken aback by the subject change, but he still proceeded to answer, "Well, actually, I'm gay." He stated.

I didn't know what to say. The gorgeous boy that I kind of had a thing for was into boys. That meant that I actually may have a shot with him. My knees started to shake even though I was sitting down, it felt like there was a man doing back flips in my stomach, and I could literally feel my face go red.

"Blaine?" Sebastian uncertainly and slowly said, "Is everything alright?"

I finally came back to my senses. "What? Yeah, cool. I mean, that's great." I somehow stuttered out. I think he understood what I was somehow trying to say as a look of realization spread across his face.

"So, you're gay too?" He asked, looking at me.

"Um, yeah." I nervously spat out. My brain was still completely frazzled. This boy was just doing something to me and he didn't even know it.

"That's great news," Sebastian quietly said, "I mean, you're really cute and I hoped you were." He added, his face now red as a tomato.

I couldn't hide the smile that slowly spread across my face, "Wow, so you…. Like me?" I asked.

"I do," he shyly said back, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. The thing is, I kind of like you too." I equally shyly replied.

"Hey, how about we get out of here and go back to mine? Maybe bake, watch a movie, or just chat and get to know each other more?" Sebastian bravely said to me.

I swear things couldn't get any better right now. The boy of my dreams liked me back and we were going to hang out at his on a Friday evening. The butterflies were certainly gone, they had been replaced by a permanent seeming smile that was widely spread on my face.


	3. A Little Bit Of Icing

**Long time, no update. I'm sorry, but I will try my best to update it more regularly from now on!**

As it turns out, Sebastian's house was only a few blocks away from the Lima Bean, so there was no need to hail a cab. The whole time we walked there, a million thoughts rushed through my mind, I just couldn't believe that I was going to his house. We barely knew each other, yet the feeling of lust was definitely amidst.

As we approached what seemed to be his house, my breath was completely taken away. It was a large, white, double story house with a perfectly manicured front garden.

Sebastian, noticing my awe said with a shy smile, "So, do you like it?"

I was just completely blown away, this house didn't even look like it could be real. All I managed to get out was, "It looks like something from a magazine." As we approached the front door and went inside, I managed to pull it together and shake the feeling that this boy may be too good for me out of my mind.

"Do you want me to take your coat?" Sebastian asked as he closed the door and walked towards me.

"Oh, yeah! I mean, that would be great." I shrug it off my shoulders and give it to him so he can put it on the stand in the entrance. He then turned back to me with cheeky grin on his face.

"So, do you want to go to the kitchen and do some baking?" Sebastian enquired with the grin not moving anywhere.

"I'd love to." I reply, returning the smile, just as warmly.

As we walk into the kitchen, that familiar feeling of shock hits me again. His house just kept getting more and more impressive as we got deeper into it.

"Your parents aren't home, are they?" I curiously ask as I lean against the kitchen bench.

"No, they'll be out for dinner until much later." The grin on Sebastian's face expanding even more, if it could, that is.

"Oh, good." I say, much too nervous to even think about meeting the parents of the boy I have known for three days but most definitely have a thing for. "What are we going to bake?" I curiously ask.

"Cupcakes." The boy other replies before walking over to the pantry to get out the store bought mix, and then to the fridge to get out the milk, eggs, and butter that they needed to add.

As we make the cupcakes we make small talk to get to know each other more. What our favourite movies, bands, and tv shows are, which coincidentally, are much the same. We talk about our family, our friends, and just anything that you talk about when getting to know a person for the first time.

After we put the cupcakes in the oven we start to make the icing to put on top.

"So," Sebastian turns to me grinning, "Is the icing your favourite part?"

"Mmm, yes, it's just so del-", but before I can finish my sentence, Sebastian has put his finger into the icing bowl and then popped a dollop of the icing on my nose and is now laughing.

"It really suits you, you know." He says grinning as I start to go red with embarrassment, which is slowly replaced with happiness.

"Oh really?" I reply, "Do you think it will suit you too?" I say, smearing some on his chin for payback.

"It is so on, Anderson." He replies before putting more on my face, to which I put more on his.

This goes on until there is no more icing left in the bowl and both our faces and hands are covered in icing.

"I think," Sebastian starts, "That we might need to get ourselves cleaned up." He then moved closer to me, entwined his hands with mine, and softly kissed the end of my nose, which made my heart beat one hundred times faster and my face turn upwards towards his, as if I were about to kiss him.

Then, as if it knew we were having a moment, the oven went off indicating that the cupcakes were ready. I hastily took my hands out of his and nervously said, "I think our food is ready."

"And at such an unfortunate time." Sebastian replied with that half grin on his face that I just found oh-so-sexy on a guy.

"We don't seem to have any icing left though" I look from him, to down at my hands at what would've gone on the cupcakes.

"We have some whipped cream in the fridge that we could put on them anyway." He considers. "It won't be the same, but hey, it'll be just as delicious. I think we should maybe wash ourselves off first though. The bathroom is just down the corridor and to the left." He then lead the way with me up behind, unable to keep the stupid grin off my face.

After we washed up and got all the icing off us, which may or may not have included a little bit of a water fight, we went back up to the kitchen and iced our cupcakes with our improv icing.

"Is there a certain time you have to be home tonight?" Sebastian curiously asked, looking hopeful that I could stay for longer.

"I actually have to go home, my brother is coming over for dinner and I wouldn't want to "let him down" or anything like that." I say, hoping Sebastian understands that I would stay if I could.

"Let me walk you to the door then." He says, fine with it. "Also, take a few cupcakes for the road." He adds, putting a few into a throwaway container and leading me to the door.

"I had a lot of fun today," I began, "And I would really love to do it again sometime." I shy off towards the end, not being 100% used to being around the people I have massive crushes on.

"Let me grab your number, and I'll call you tomorrow." He hands me his phone and I put in the number, then hand it back.

I open my mouth to thank him again for today, but before I can even start to speak, his soft lips are pressed against mine and my hands are in his hair, his in mine. I stand up on my toes as he is taller than me and make the kiss more passionate. After what only seems like a second the kiss is over. We say no more to each other but smile.

I start to make my way home, incredibly subconsciously, because all that is on my mind is the most amazing boy that I ever met.


	4. New Plans Unwind

**I said I would update more regularly, so here it is. Sorry that there's not a big amount of Seblaine in this, but I just feel as though not writing this chapter would leave a bit of a gap in the story.**

**Any reviews/constructive criticism are always welcome, no matter what.**

I had somehow managed to walk all the way back to my house without passing out due to my heart jumping right out my chest. The whole walk home, I just couldn't get Sebastian off my mind. There was just something about him that stuck in my mind, which of course I didn't care about. It was amazing.

When I walked through the door the first thing I hear is the voice of Cooper, my older brother. "Yo, Blaine, where you been? We've been waiting for you for 15 minutes, I want to get this dinner started. I've got places to go, people to see."

The whole time he was talking, all I did was roll my eyes and sigh. For a grown man, he sure was a massive diva. "I was with a friend. For coffee." I reply. "That's all." I hastily add, to avoid suspicion. My family knew I was gay and they've grown to accept that, but I wasn't sure where this was leading and I didn't want to lead them into thinking I was setting down with a boy or anything when I wasn't sure myself what was going on.

"Alright, well can you hurry up and wash up, dinner's just about served." My dad added in as I heard the clattering of plates and pots from the kitchen in the next room.

"I'll be in there in a minute, I've just got to go and take my coat off." I replied, hastily walking to my room so I could check my phone to see if a certain boy's name would pop up. Sure enough, as I pulled out my phone there was a message from Sebastian Smythe which read, "_Hey Blaine, I really enjoyed today __ x" _

I had to read over it a few times just to make sure I had read it right. He had even put a kiss at the end. This boy was just too much. All I wanted to do was text back and forth, but my father was calling my name out to indicate that dinner was ready, so I just sent a quick text back saying, "_Brother is here. Dinner is served. Should be interesting. I'm sorry, I'll talk later x" _I then rushed out back into the kitchen/dining room with a smile on my face.

The first thing I heard as I walked into the room to sit down at the table was Cooper, "Why are you so happy, it's just dinner."

"Dinner is not what I'm excited about, trust me." I replied, keeping it short and formal.

"Okay, weirdo." Was the response that I was given.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. Well, on my behalf anyway. Cooper just droned on and on and on about his life and his career and his future and how big he is apparently going to become. I honestly didn't know how big you could get from doing just one commercial, but he seemed as though he was happy, and I certainly didn't want to be the one to ruin that. I thought it was great that he had dreams and aspirations, but it does get on ones nerves when it's all you hear about.

As soon as dinner and dessert were over, Cooper had to rush off to go meet someone about one thing or another, so as soon as I said my goodbyes and wished him luck until I see him next I raced back to my room to see if I had any new messages. As it turns out, there was a new message which read, "_Sounds like a fun night in, tell me all about it when you can x"_

"_I made it out alive, thankfully. I am now full on food and on every single detail of Cooper's life. X"_

"_Well, to make up for your not so good night, would you like to come see a movie with me on Sunday? X"_

I couldn't believe it, he actually wanted to hang out with me. Me, Blaine Anderson. I wasn't even a tall and glamorous model-type, yet he still liked me. Things were just getting better and better. "_I'd love to see you again __ x"_ I simply said, too happy to think straight. Well, I could think, but only about Sunday and how amazing it would be.

Not even a minute after my message sent through I got a response back. "_Great, I can't wait. I bet you that it's all I will think about tomorrow x"_

"_Same here, it will be amazing. I just want to see you again x"_

As predicted, all I could think about on Saturday was Sebastian. I just wanted to see him again. I was so desperate that I was literally counting down the hours until I could.

_23 hours… 22.5 hours…22 hours_

Time just went by so slowly. Even watching the Project Runway marathon on tv seemed to extend out many hours. It was odd how time worked that way. The lead up to something you're dreading always goes 100 times faster, but when you're actually looking forward to something, time just seems to extend and go on and on.

**Sorry about the short chapter length, the next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer so stay tuned **


End file.
